


you put the O in disOrder

by Houisttys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Harry Styles - Freeform, Houisttys, Lootsin_Poolt_Larry, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, RGs, YPTOID, larry stylinson - Freeform, louuuology, sindrome del genital inquieto, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houisttys/pseuds/Houisttys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orgasmos.</p>
<p>Ves la palabra y piensas en placer... verdad?</p>
<p>Mal.</p>
<p>Qué pasaría si los tuvieras varias veces al día?</p>
<p>En frente de la clase.</p>
<p>De tus maestros.</p>
<p>De tus amigos.</p>
<p>... De tu mamá.</p>
<p>Harry Styles es un chico de diecisiete años de Inglaterra, se le diagnosticó recientemente SGI  (Síndrome del Genital Inquieto) y adivinen quién está haciendo un proyecto sobre ese trastorno médico por su clase de ciencias? Dieciocho años, Louis Tomlinson.</p>
<p>Imagínate gimiendo durante tu examen de álgebra.</p>
<p>Cómo suena la palabra orgasmo para ti ahora?</p>
<p>.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O.1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fic no es mía, yo solo la traduzco con los permisos de la escritora. La historia también está en mi perfil de wattpad @Lootsin_Poolt_Larry, soy muy activa en wattpad así que si tienen que decirme algo háganlo a esa cuenta.

**Louis**

"Hoy día, cada uno va a tomar un diferente trastorno médico, para explorar a lo largo del semestre." El profesor Mr.Hanna dice, y saca una lata de su cajón del escritorio.

"No vamos a elegir?" Paige Pentworth pregunta, girando su pelo rubio y rizado alrededor de su dedo y su cara está en profunda confusión. Pongo los ojos en blanco porque es claramente evidente. ¿Quién saca una lata que dice "Trastornos Médicos" si nos dieran a elegir el trastorno asignado?

"No, no lo harán." Sacudiendo la lata llena de papeles se desliza con una mezcla de diferentes trastornos, y puedo decir que él siente lo mismo acerca de la falta de observación de Paige.

Miro hacia abajo mientras se sienta en una silla en medio de todos nosotros, todo el mundo lo está mirando a él, ansiosos por saber quién va a recoger primero, mientras yo me levanto la piel alrededor de las uñas.

Realmente no puedo decir que estoy muy entusiasmado con este proyecto, ya que va a ocupar todo mi tiempo. Tenemos que encontrar a una persona con el trastorno, entrevistarla todos los días por la totalidad del año escolar, y hacer un discurso sobre lo que trata el trastorno, cómo sucede, y qué se siente el vivir con ella.

No me podría importar menos, la verdad.

Mr.Hanna ya ha cancelado algunos nombres, pero no estoy escuchando mientras me concentro en otras cosas. Liam se supone que pase por mi casa esta tarde para comer pizza, además de que tenemos ese ensayo de historia para terminar...

"¡ _Louis Tomlinson_!" Mr.Hanna dice en voz alta con una sonrisa mientras sostiene mi desorden en una tira de papel frágil, y yo salté ligeramente por la llamada repentina de mi nombre.

Él me hace señas para llegar y conseguir mi trastorno, y cuando lo tomo, me dice que lo lea en voz alta a la clase, como todo el mundo lo había hecho, pero obviamente yo no estaba prestando suficiente atención para saber qué es lo que teníamos que hacer.

Doy vuelta la tarjeta para ver el tema de mi proyecto y me congelo. Mis ojos se abren y observo a Mr.Hanna con una mirada confusa, "T-tú um... ¿Quieres que lea esto?" Tartamudeo y siento mis mejillas arder.

Él sonríe y asiente con expectación. De repente siento un nudo de vergüenza en mi garganta cuando leo con una voz ronca. "Um...Síndrome del Genital I-Inquieto." Termino y hay un momento de silencio antes de la clase rompa en risas.

"Hey, Harry Styles de segundo año no tiene eso?" Derik pregunta, con su camiseta de fútbol al revés, se ríe un poco más. Sus estúpidos amigos se unen y no puedo evitar mirarlos con odio cuando vuelvo a mi asiento.

Ellos no tienen mucho espacio para hablar, en cuanto a tener un problema va.

"Muy bien, clase es suficiente." Mi profesor dice, a pesar de que todavía hay algunos riéndose de diferentes partes de la habitación, y él continúa llamando a la gente mientras me sumerjo profundamente en mis pensamientos...

Quién es _Harry Styles_?

He estado viniendo a esta escuela desde guardería y nunca lo había escuchado nombrar...

Tal vez es nuevo.

Bueno, al menos yo no tengo que buscar por cielo, mar y tierra alguien que padezca ese trastorno, a diferencia de estos otros estúpidos. Voy a ir por él después de hacer algunas investigaciones esta noche. Espero que no tenga ningún problema con ayudarme.

No puede ser _tan_ malo un trastorno, ¿verdad?

..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..  



	2. O.2

**Louis**

Después de que termine la escuela, es la misma mierda.

Me voy a casa, descubro que Liam no puede pasar el rato, él últimamente nunca puede, a continuación, voy a hacer mi tarea.

Juego algunos videojuegos, como algo malo para mi salud, y finalmente me pongo a hacer el ensayo de historia. Termino alrededor de las doce de la mañana por holgazanear y esperar hasta el último minuto, pero al menos yo lo hice, verdad?

Hago mis necesidades, y luego me voy a la cama jodido colchón doble. Siento como si hubiera algo que olvidé hacer... algo importante, pero no puedo recordar qué.

Así que me masturbo en su lugar.

En caso de duda, siempre masturbarse.

Estoy literalmente a punto de... ya sabes... _relajarme_... cuando recuerdo lo que lo que tenía que hacer. No sé cómo recordé que tenía avanzar un poco en la investigación de mi proyecto, pienso que puede tener algo que ver con mis dedos estando en mis genitales.

Así que me detengo, saco a regañadientes mi mano de mis pantalones, y alcanzo mi teléfono en la mesita de noche.

Es la una y media de la mañana ya, y mis ojos están a punto de cerrarse cuando hago click en la búsqueda. La pantalla se ilumina con toda la información sobre el desorden y me siento un poco encorvado sobre la pantalla, tratando de procesar todo.

" _Trastorno de Excitación Genital Persistente, (TEGP), originalmente llamado Síndrome de Excitación Sexual Persistente, también conocido como Síndrome de Genitales Inquietos. (SGI)_ "

Wiki me está jodiendo verdad? No puede ser esto.

" _...una excitación genital espontánea, persistente e incontrolable. Los orgasmos proporcionan un alivio temporal, pero en cuestión de horas los síntomas vuelven._ "

Así que... siempre caliente? ¿Qué tan malo es?

" _...el fracaso o la negación a aliviar los síntomas resulta en olas de orgasmos espontáneos en las mujeres, y eyaculación en los hombres._ "

Oh.

Pongo mi teléfono de nuevo en la mesa de noche cuando me he hartado de leer acerca de los orgasmos al azar, y me acuesto en la cama con torpeza, en una especie de shock al saber de la existencia de un trastorno tan extraño. Pienso en la persona a a que voy a acercarme. Cuál era su nombre? Henry? Hank? No lo sé.

En un par de minutos mis párpados empiezan a pesar antes de cerrarse completamente, y dejo que mis pensamientos se hagan cargo de mi mente. Los pensamientos tratan sobre de mi proyecto, cuál es su nombre, y también, la erección que decidí dejar sin terminar. Se estaba bajando de todos modos, con la idea de que tendría que hablar de esos _constantes espasmos al azar_ ; todo para un proyecto tonto.

..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..


	3. O.3

**Harry**

Álgebra es mi clase favorita.

Matemáticas parece hacerme dejar de pensar en el latido constante en mi po-... _región baja_.

Era el comienzo de la clase, y yo acababa de entrar cuando me di cuenta que todos los asientos estaban ocupados excepto uno.

Y fue justo en frente de Travis McCoy.

Trago grueso y ruego a dios que no haga nada para que tenga un... Uno de mis _episodios_.

Con cautela me siento y durante los primeros veinte minutos de clase, me va bastante bien. Estoy trabajando en mi prueba y no presto atención a cualquier otra cosa que no sea resolver las ecuaciones.

Es por eso que me encanta matemáticas.

Hay una solución para cada problema.

A diferencia de la vida, donde hay un maldito problema insoluble detrás de otro.

Al igual que Travis, él es uno de mis problemas insolubles.

Travis pone firmemente su mano en mi hombro, entonces siento su otra mano en mi hombro opuesto. Yo ya sé lo que sigue cuando la profesora sale de la clase. Trato de llamarla, para decir que tengo una pregunta, pero no tengo ninguna, sólo quiero que se quede para hacer que se detenga esta estupidéz.

Pero nunca se detiene. Es constante. La burla, el acoso, la _vergüenza_... y paso por eso todos los días, desde que se enteraron de eso.

Me retuerzo y estoy casi fuera de su agarrre, pero luego Evan Smith y Eric Shekler se colocan a mis costados y me sostienen.

"Vamos chicos! ¡Alto!" Les ruego, sueno un poco más agudo y asustado de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Evan se ríe maliciosamente y mira a Travis, quien luce una mirada malvada, "Pon tu teléfono en esa aplicación para vibrar." Él dice y yo en serio siento que voy a vomitar.

¿Una aplicación que vibra? ¿En serio?

Por qué.

Por qué yo.

Obviamente, yo ya estoy sudando. Hay chicas sacando fotos de mi con sus celulares, riéndose discimuladamento o solo riendo. Probablemente grabandome también.

Me estremezco cuando el teléfono de Travis es colocado en el borde de mi silla, y cuando lo encienden...

Todo mi cuerpo se congela y trato jodidamente fuerte no llorar.

"¡Alto! Por favor, p-paren!" Chillo, y sólo me presionan con más fuerza, partiéndose de risa por mi vergüenza.

Sólo tarda unos diez segundos.

Siempre lo hace.

Me ahogo un gemido gutural, que tenía la esperanza de contener, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y ahora mis pantalones están manchados, delante de una clase de una treintena alumnos.

Fantástico.

Me dejan ir cuando la tortura ha terminado y me siento como una persona famosa, porque los flashes de las cámaras me ciegan, y la habitación se llena de aullidos de diferentes sonidos.

"Harry, la máquina de corridas!" Es todo lo que distingo entre las diferentes voces.

Ese es mi apodo.

La campana suena en ese momento, y la profesora regresa mientras que el resto de la clase sale, en el momento perfecto, _perra_.

Ella recoge las pruebas, pero la mía esta a la mitad.

Ella la toma de todos modos.

..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..:¨:..


End file.
